nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: Most Wanted/Development
Development refers to production of game content that may have been removed, altered, or purposely excluded from game play in the retail release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted. Blacklist Several Blacklist character concepts were made before the game's release. Blacklist Iterations Cars Cars may have been removed from Need for Speed: Most Wanted due to licencing issues, a change in the desired car list variety, availability of resources, or functionality. Vehicles *Ambulance *Camper *BMW M3 (E46)Game folder: BMWM3 *BMW M3 CSL (E46)Game folder: LANGUAGES; Alpha 124 Game folder: BMWM3CSL *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C6)Alpha 124 Game folder: CORVETTEZ06 *Nissan 350Z (2003)Game folder: 350Z *Mazda RX-8 MazdaspeedGame folder: RX8SPEEDT, LANGUAGES files, Logo *Mercedes-Benz SL 55 AMGGame folder: LANGUAGES; Alpha 124 Game folder: SL55 *Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34)Video: Bonus DVD Movie 13 *Lamborghini DiabloVideo: Alpha/Beta Copspeech *A Truck hauling pipes *Tank Truck *Truck without trailer *A player drivable truck without trailerGame file: attributes.bin; Vehicle: cs_semi *A player drivable News VanGame file from Alpha 124: GlobalB.lzc; Preset Vehicle: CS_CAR_NEWS; Entry: cs_cts_trafnews Brands *Chrysler *Ferrari *Opel *Nissan *Mini *Pagani Car Changes *The stock colour of the Lexus IS300 was black instead of silver.Screenshot: Pre-release Lexus IS300 paint colour *The Aston Martin DB9 had the same engine sound as the Lamborghini Gallardo. *The BMW M3 GTR (Race) featured yellow headlights and an antenna reminiscent of the 2001 BMW Motorsport #42 M3 GTR.Screenshot: Screenshot of the BMW M3 GTR *The player's BMW M3 GTR (Race) at some point of the game's development featured the iconic vinyl with a black outline instead of white.Image: BMW M3 GTR (Race) featuring the vinyl with black outline *Early concepts shows the player would have a Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34) and Mia Townsend would have a Mazda RX-7Video: Bonus DVD Movie 02. *Mia Townsend has numerous variants of her Mazda RX-8. *Rog drove a Ford Mustang GT instead of a Pontiac GTO. *[[Jade Barrett|Jade "Jewels" Barrett]]'s Ford Mustang GT featured an orange body colour and a hexagonal vinyl design.Image: [[:File:NFSMWPS2Demo_JewelsFordMustangGT.jpg|Jade "Jewels" Barrett - Ford Mustang GT in PlayStation 2 demo]] *Earl's Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII had a different bodykit, along with an extra decal for Greddy.Screenshot: Pre-release Earl's Lancer Evolution VIII *[[Hector Domingo|Hector "Ming" Domingo]]'s Lamborghini Gallardo Coupé had a different bodykit, along with a different color.Image: [[:File:NFSMWPS2DemoMingGallardo.jpg|Hector "Ming" Domingo - PlayStation 2 Demo - Lamborghini Gallardo Coupé]] *[[Wes Allen|Wes "Webster" Allen]]'s Chevrolet Corvette C6 at one point featured an extra "50" on its rear bumper.Image: [[:File:NFSMWWebsterCorvetteC6ExtraNumber50.jpg|Wes "Webster" Allen - Chevrolet Corvette C6]] *[[Toru Sato|Toru "Bull" Sato]]'s Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren had a body vinylImage: [[:File:NFSMW_EarlyBullMercedesBenzSLRMcLaren.jpg|Toru "Bull" Sato - Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren]]. In early stages of development, he featured different bodykit, spoiler, hood and wheels.Image: [[:File:NFSMWPS2DemoBullSLRMcLaren.jpg|Toru "Bull" Sato - PlayStation 2 Demo - Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren]] *Razor's Ford Mustang GT at one point had no "RZ" decals applied to its liveryImage Razor livery without RZ, and another featured an extra "RZ" on its rear bumperImage: [[:File:NFSMWRazorMustangGTExtraRZStockBody.jpg|Clarence "Razor" Callahan - Ford Mustang GT]]. *The Police Civic Cruiser and Police Civic Undercover Cruiser's appearance was more similar to the Ford Crown Victoria. *Cross' interceptor was based on the Chevrolet Corvette C6.R before being changed to the Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06. *Cross' car had a prominent yellow body livery.Image: Unused Cross Corvette skin in the Demo *The Police Helicopter had a different model and its sight cone would appear orange on the minimap when the player was within its sight range.Screenshot: Helicopter model and sight *The Fire Truck had a yellow livery instead of red.Screenshot: Pre-release Fire Truck *The opening cinematic shows textures of cars which have been altered prior to the game's release.Image: Opening cinematic car textures *Vic's Toyota Supra had green rims.Image: Vic's green wheels *Taz's Lexus IS300 had white rims.Image: Taz's white wheels Preset Cars Preset cars are pre-tuned and pre-customised cars. They are created by the developers to be used in cutscenes, in races with specific opponents cars, and for custom or bonus car designs. Several preset cars can be found in the game files of the retail game and the PlayStation 2 demo. City *Some conceptual designs including an airstrip at the Downtown Rockport Airport were cut.Promotional Image: Bonus DVD Movie - Downtown Rockport *At one point during development, the game was going to take place in the "City of Rosewood".Screenshot: Screenshot of "City of Rosewood" plate *The prison in Camden had a brick wall, and a securely placed fence that would prevent the player from driving through itImage: Camden Prision brick wall in PlayStation 2 demo. Although not accessible, the prison's interior is drivable.Images: Camden Prison interior 1, Camden Prison interior 2, Camden Prison interior 3 *A billboard advertising the fictional KNFS 101.9 radio station was cut.Image: KNFS 109.9 Radio Billboard in PlayStation 2 demo *A set of tollbooths at the entrance of Thrilltown in Point Camden only appear in the PlayStation 2 demo.Image: Thrilltown Tollbooth in PlayStation 2 demo *One safehouse location was cut.PlayStation 2 demo files: menu_gate_safehouse/zone_safehouse_3 *Joyce's Pizza Fast Food restaurant was in game before the Burger King.Image: Joyce's Pizza in PlayStation 2 demo *A car wash in Grey Point could be driven through in the PlayStation 2 demo, but can not be accessed in the released game.Images: Car wash in Grey Point, Car wash in Grey Point (Alternative angle) *The Robo's Health & Hip Hop Centres billboard had a different design.Image: Billboard and colour difference *A yacht model could be seen sailing near the Grey Point coast, but is not present in the released game outside of its usage in Pursuit Breakers.Image: Yacht sailing *The race arrow barriers had a different aesthetic design.IGN Video: Need for Speed Most Wanted Xbox Gameplay - Contest Video *The gas station explosion particle effect had a different look.Image: Gas station explosion effect *A Power Company sign was not featured in the released game.Image: Power Co. sign *The Ironworks Co. sign had a different look.Image: IronWorks Co. sign *Parked cars had a different mesh.Image: Parked car meshes *The parking lot adjacent to the Point Camden police station was fenced off.Image: Police station parking lot *Traffic lights emitted a yellow caution light.Image: Traffic light - caution *The garage doors in the south section of Thrilltown had a different look.Image: Thrilltown garage doors Customisation *Several different customisation licence plate designs were cut. *Various customisation items could be obtained from the Safehouse backroom in career mode; decals, paints, and nitrous.Game file: gameplay.bin/gameplay.lzc *Star Rating appears in unused customisation menus in the PlayStation 2 demo.Image: Star Rating in PlayStation 2 demo *There was the possibility of players being able to add Blacklist vinyls to their corresponding cars.Image: Blacklist vinyls 'Performance Parts' *Two performance part packages were cut; StreetImage: Street performance package and Super StreetImage: Super Street performance package, but they appear in the PlayStation 2 demo.Images: Street performance (PlayStation 2 demo), Super Street (PlayStation 2 demo) *Performance Packages had different aftermarket components.Images: Engine Street components (PlayStation 2 demo), Engine Super Street components (PlayStation 2 demo), Engine Race components (PlayStation 2 demo), Engine Pro components (PlayStation 2 demo) *Transmission Performance Packages had different aftermarket components.Images: Transmission Street components (PlayStation 2 demo), Transmission Super Street components (PlayStation 2 demo), Transmission Race components (PlayStation 2 demo),Transmission Pro components (PlayStation 2 demo) *Suspension Performance Packages had different aftermarket components.Images: Suspension Street components (PlayStation 2 demo), Suspension Super Street components (PlayStation 2 demo), Suspension Race components (PlayStation 2 demo) *Nitrous Performance Packages had different aftermarket components.Images: Nitrous Street components (PlayStation 2 demo), Nitrous Super Street components (PlayStation 2 demo), Nitrous Race components(PlayStation 2 demo) *Tyres Performance Packages had different aftermarket components.Images: Street Tyres components (PlayStation 2 demo), Super Street Tyres components (PlayStation 2 demo), Race Tyres components (PlayStation 2 demo) * Brakes Performance Packages had different aftermarket components.Images: Street Brakes components (PlayStation 2 demo), Super Street Brakes components (PlayStation 2 demo), Race Brakes components (PlayStation 2 demo), Pro Brakes components (PlayStation 2 demo) *Turbo Performance Packages had different aftermarket components.Images: Turbo Street components (PlayStation 2 demo), Turbo Super Street components (PlayStation 2 demo), Race Turbo components (PlayStation 2 demo) 'Custom Gauges' Various unused custom gauges with different designs can be found in the PlayStation 2 demo and in the Alpha 124. NFSMWPS2demoCustomGauge1.jpg NFSMWPS2demoCustomGauge2.jpg NFSMWPS2demoCustomGauge3.jpg NFSMWPS2demoCustomGauge4.jpg NFSMWPS2demoCustomGauge5.jpg NFSMWPS2demoCustomGauge6.jpg NFSMWPS2demoCustomGauge7.jpg NFSMWPS2demoCustomGauge8.jpg NFSMWPS2demoCustomGauge9.jpg NFSMWPS2demoCustomGauge10.jpg NFSMWAlpha124_CustomGauge_DoubleClutch.jpg NFSMWAlpha124_CustomGauge_Brakestand.jpg NFSMWAlpha124_CustomGauge_Hairpin.jpg 'Vinyls' Several vinyls were changed or cut during the game's development.Game file: GlobalB.lzc; Vinyls.bin Cutscene *An early pass of the cutscene "storyfmv_cro06_coh06a_" can be found in the Asian release of the game named "storyfmv_roc02_english_ntsc".MOVIES folder: storyfmv_roc02_english_ntsc.vp6 It doesn't have any audio associated to it and is of a lower resolution (512 x 256) than the released cutscene.Comparative video: "Entering Rockport" cutscenes *Two sentences were removed from the cutscene "storyfmv_bus12_".Language files: English.bin **"You should have won." - Mia **"Keep this to yourself. I don't want people thinking I'm getting soft... I'll be in touch." - Mia *A cutscene with two sentences was removed from the game. According to the files, it would happen after the cutscene "storyfmv_her136_". **"I know you are mad, but I did what I had to. You would too. What do you care...you're number 1 on the Blacklist." - Unknown **"What more do you want?" - Unknown Events Events may have been removed from Need for Speed: Most Wanted due to the career mode length, the number of repeating reversed routes, their usage outside of typical game play, or available resources. The numbers used for various events were for internal referencing towards their associated career stage or game type in row one, game mode in row two, and appearance position with other events in their career stage in row three. The fourth row may include a 0 or R to represent a normal and reverse route. *TRACK_15_1_2 represents Blacklist #15_Circuit_2nd Event Event Routes Multiple event routes were made inaccessible in the released game. Challenge Series Finish Camera Several finish cameras remains in game files unused. NFSMW_FinishCameraDragFinish.jpg|DragFinish NFSMW_FinishCameraSprintFinish.jpg|SprintFinish NFSMW_FinishCameraTollFinish.jpg|TollFinish NFSMW_FinishCameraPHoldFin_09.jpg|PHoldFin_09 NFSMW_FinishCameraPHoldFin_18.jpg|PHoldFin_18 NFSMW_FinishCameraPHoldFin_21.jpg|PHoldFin_21 NFSMW_FinishCameraPHoldFin_22.jpg|PHoldFin_22 NFSMW_FinishCameraPHoldFin_24.jpg|PHoldFin_24 NFSMW_FinishCameraPHoldFin_26.jpg|PHoldFin_26 NFSMW_FinishCameraPHoldFin_29.jpg|PHoldFin_29 Game Modes Game modes may have been removed from Need for Speed: Most Wanted due to the game's design, availability of resources, the capabilities of the game's target hardware, or the adequacy of the game engine. *Multipoint *Cell PhoneGame files: English.bin; Label: "RACETYPES_CELLPHONE" *Token PickupPS2 Demo Game files: English.bin; Label: "RACETYPES_TOKEN_PICKUP" *Several milestone typesGame files: attributes.bin; Entry: "milestonetypes" **Cops in Pursuit - Get the determined amount of cops currently engaged during a pursuit. **Helis in Pursuit - Get the determined amount of helicopters engaged during a pursuit. **Heat Meter - Survive a pursuit until a certain Heat Level is reached. **Insurance Claims - Hit a determined number of traffic vehicles. **Total Cops in Pursuit - Reach a total amount of cops engaged during a single pursuit. **Cops Destroyed in Pursuit - Disable an amount of cops in a single pursuit. **Cops Destroyed - Alternate goal description to "Cops Destroyed in Pursuit". **Cost to State - Alternate goal description to "Cost to State in Pursuit". **911 Calls **Margin of Victory **Opponents Damaged **Outrun Pursuits Won **Outrun Races Won **Racing Ticket **Evade Consecutive Pursuits (Pursuits in a Row) - Evade X of consecutive pursuits without getting busted. **Reckless Driving Tickets - Receive a total of X Reckless Driving tickets in your Rap Sheet. **Speeding Tickets - Receive a total of X Speeding Tickets in your Rap Sheet. **Hit & Run Ticket - Receive a total of X Hit & Run tickets in your Rap Sheet. **Damage to Property Tickets - Receive a total of X Damage to Property tickets in your Rap Sheet. **Driving off Roadway Tickets (Driving Sidewalk Ticket) - Receive a total of X Driving off Roadway tickets in your Rap Sheet. **Resisting Arrest Tickets (Fleeing Ticket) - Receive a total of X Resisting Arrest Tickets in your Rap Sheet. **Speedtrap Challenge (Speedtrap Speed) - Get clocked at over X to successfully complete this challenge. **Achieve Bounty - Receive a minimum Bounty of X on Y cars. Challenge Series *In Event #26, the player would have to tag a minimum of 10 police vehicles instead of 8. *In Event #28, the player would have to earn $100,000 cost to state instead of $50,000. *Event #30 of the Challenge Series featured a Ford GT instead of the Porsche 911 Turbo S.Gamespot video: Challenge Series - Event #30 *The Event #34 would start with Heat Level 4 instead of Heat Level 3. *In Event #36, the player would have to tag a minimum of 20 police vehicles instead of 12. *Event #44 of the Challenge Series had a Bounty challenge instead of a Spikestrip Dodge challenge.Game files: gameplay.bin; Entry: race_bin_challenge/challenge_22_cops_destroyed *In Event #44, the player would have to dodge 10 spike strips instead of 6. *In Event #46, the player would have to earn $150,000 cost to state instead of $100,000. *In Event #52, the player would have to evade the pursuit in less than 2 minutes instead of 4 minutes. *In Event #54, the player would have to earn $200,000 cost to state instead of $150,000. *In Event #56, the player would have to earn $10,000,000 bounty instead of $1,000,000. *In Event #58, the player would have to dodge 20 police roadblocks instead of 10. *In Event #62, the player would have to dodge 20 spike strips instead of 10. *In Event #64, the player would have to tag a minimum of 35 police vehicles instead of 20. *In Event #66, the player would have to earn $300,000 cost to state instead of $200,000. Events *Some event types could include up to six participantsImage: Six opponent event in the PlayStation 2 demo. In the released game, there is an unused race intro cutscene meant specifically for eight participants events.Game file: Scene_IntroNis09_BundleB.bun *Wrecking a cop would be indicated to the player during a non-pursuit event.Image: Wrecked cop notification Free Roam *Auto Drive would drive the player's car to a selected GPS destination.Image: Autodrive option Gameplay *Two unused camera position options can be found in game files; "Super Far" and "Drift".File: attributes.bin Pursuit *Several early police speech sound clips can be found in the PlayStation 2 demo of Need for Speed: Underground 2.Video: Alpha/Beta Copspeech *The released game has several unused police speech sounds.Video: Cut/Unused Police Scanner & SMSes *At some point during development, roadblocks with Police State Cruisers could include Spike Strips.Video: ''Heat!'' trailer *The Police Helicopter would have appeared during Heat Level 3 and Heat Level 7.Alpha 124 *10 heat levels were made possible, although only 7 are used in the gameGame files: attributes.bin. Levels 8, 9, and 10 may have been dropped for design scope or technical reasons as a pre-release promotional screenshot shows a player engaged at Heat Level 10.Screenshot: Heat Level 10 pursuit **Heat Level 8 features Police Federal Undercover Cruisers, alongside Rhino SUVs and a Police Helicopter as support units. **Heat Level 9 features Police Civic Cruisers and a Police Helicopter as a support unit. **Heat Level 10 features multiple Sergeant Cross Corvettes and a Police Helicopter as a support unit. *The zoom effect when engaging a pursuit had a greater bloom effect.Image: Pursuit engagement effect *The Busted scene included the player being restrained and handcuffed on a bonnet.Images: Busted scene - Restrained, Busted scene - PHandcuffed Quick Race *Free Run and Tollbooth events were at one point available through Quick Race.Image: Tollbooth events in Quick Race selection *In the PlayStation 2 demo, there are options to set the Track Direction, Cop Probability, and Lives Busted.Screenshot: Race Options Speedtrap *Speedtrap events used a cash earned based leaderboardImage: Speedtrap cash leaderboard, and showed a numeric value if the player started losing cash.Image: Speedtrap losing cash Sprint *Sprint had a tutorial movie.Game file: sprint_tutorial Tollbooth *In the PlayStation 2 demo, the barriers at tollbooths would raise as players passed them during a Tollbooth event.Image: Tollbooth barriers Soundtrack Some additional songs were referenced in the game files of the PlayStation 2 demo.Game Files: EA Trax Text Strings (PlayStation 2 demo), Image: ''More Human Than Human'' by White Zombie Textures Texture Files Several unused textures files can be found in the game files of the retail game and the PlayStation 2 demo, although some may be leftover content from the overlapping development of Need for Speed: Underground 2. User Interface Cinematic *Electronic Art's booth at E3 2005, featured a CGI opening developed by The Mill NY. It was a 360o video rendered at 8,000 pixels wide that wrapped around the booth, and was repurposed for the game's opening.Video: Vimeo: Need For Speed “Most Wanted” CinematicVideo: EA booth at E3 2005 - Xbox 360 - Need for Speed Most Wanted Events *Event route completion percentage used to include the player's current progression to one decimal place.Images: Tollbooth event with decimals, Sprint race with decimals *The event results menu had a different arrangement and offered more information about the completed event.Images: Race results, Race results - opponent, Race results - player, Drag event results Safehouse Menu *The Blacklist menu had a different arrangement of progression information in the demo.Image: Blacklist menu *The Milestones menu had a different arrangement of progression information in the demo.Image: Milestones menuImage: Milestones Menu 2 *The Events menu had a different arrangement of progression information in the demo.Image: Race events menu *The Rap Sheet was referred to as the Reputation Sheet in the demo.Image: Rep Sheet menu *The Rap Sheet menu had a different arrangement of progression information in the demoImage: Rap Sheet menu, and includes a reference to the song [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XflfiylNNXY Three MC's and One DJ] by The Beastie Boys. *The Rival Challenge menu had a different arrangement in the demoImage: Rival Challenge menu, and included an option to view the rival Blacklist member's car.Image: Rival Challenge menu (view car) *The Unserved Infraction menu had a different arrangement of progression information in the demo.Image: Unserved Infractions menu *The Cost to State menu had a different arrangement of progression information in the demo.Image: Cost to State menu *A Rankings menu was used in the demo.Image: Rankings menu *An unused Rap Sheet menu was created, but it was never implemented in the game.Image: Unused Rap Sheet menu *An unused Event Info menu was created for the Career mode, but it was never implemented in the game.Image: Unused Event Info menu Pursuit *Busted scenes showed the player's gender, approximate age, ethnicity, and weight.Image: Busted scene *Pursuit Cost to State was referred to as Total Cost to State in the PlayStation 2 demo.Image: Total Cost to State (PlayStation 2 demo) World Map *The world map in the PlayStation 2 demo lists Multi Point, Cash Grab, and Challenge events.Images: World Map 1, World Map 2 References Category:Need for Speed: Most Wanted